ex gratia
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hinata berlari melintasi keramaian pelabuhan, atas nama Gaara dia melupakan segalanya. Nagasaki, Agustus 1945. {AU, little bit historical} {untuk event #kuterimakapalmu}


**ex gratia**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Gaara/Hinata. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : sedikit historikal, untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu oleh planariang.

 _(Hinata berlari melintasi keramaian pelabuhan, atas nama Gaara dia melupakan segalanya. Nagasaki, Agustus 1945.)_

* * *

.

.

 _ex gratia — Lt._ _from kindness_

 _[ refers to someone voluntarily performing an act purely out of kindness ]_

* * *

.

.

Hinata tak peduli teriakan seorang petugas pelabuhan, "Hati-hati, Nona!"

Dia hanya berlari sambil mengangkat roknya, tak mau tahu pada keramaian yang menuntutnya untuk pelan-pelan. Dia nyaris tertabrak seorang lelaki yang membawa karung besar. Hinata hanya ingin jarak terasa lebih pendek.

Karin barangkali susah-payah mengejarnya di belakang. Sayup-sayup dia dengar namanya dipanggil.

Tetapi bagi dirinya, yang walau kerap mengorbankan perasaannya demi orang lain, Karin tidak lebih penting daripada tujuannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak." Hiashi berdiri, tidak mau memberi Hinata kesempatan. Dia tidak menggeleng lagi, dia sudah benar-benar sampai pada keputusan mutlak.

Hinata hanya menunduk. Bagian bawah _kimono_ itu pun mengusut digenggamnya. Ayahnya lantas berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkan pintu tetap terbuka.

Hinata tidak mau beranjak hingga ayahnya berubah pikiran. _Tidak, tidak mau_ —dia mencoba keras kepala, walau dia tak pernah mencobanya selain untuk pelajaran-pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru khususnya.

Tetapi, ayahnya tak kunjung kembali. Alih-alih, ibunyalah yang datang ke dalam ruangan dengan sebuah tas kain yang terisi penuh. Ibunya begitu terburu-buru menutup pintu dan segera meraih bahu anaknya, duduk di hadapannya dan meletakkan tas tersebut ke pangkuan Hinata.

"Nak, pergilah. Ibu mengizinkanmu. Segera ke Nagasaki dan cari petunjuk apapun tentang Gaara. Kembalilah sebelum genap sepuluh hari," ucapnya dengan suara rendah, berbisik-bisik yang terbawa-bawa rasa gugupnya.

"Ta-tapi, Bu ..."

"Tahu perangai ayahmu, 'kan? Dia akan meluluh kalau berhadapan dengan Ibu, Ibu jamin, Ibu akan mengatakan apapun demi kau. Sekarang, pergilah keluar lewat belakang dan temui Kou. Dia akan mengawalmu sampai ke pelabuhan, dan dia akan mengantarkanmu pada petugas kapal yang akan berangkat sore ini juga. Percayalah pada petugas itu, dia salah seorang kepercayaan Ibu."

"Bu—"

"Ayahmu tidak akan marah atas jaminan Ibu, Sayang," ibunya kemudian menggenggam wajahnya dan mengecup kening Hinata. "Pergilah, ya? Ibu tahu perasaanmu. Tapi ingatlah, selalu berhati-hati. Selalulah ikut ke bunker perlindungan di malam hari, dan ikuti petugas medis ke manapun kaupergi. Jika kaubisa, mintalah juga badge palang merah untuk melindungimu. Setiap kali ada alarm peringatan, jangan pikirkan apapun kecuali bersembunyi. Baik, Nak, ayo," dia menarik tangan Hinata dan keluar melalui pintu yang lain.

"Ibu—apa tidak apa-apa—"

"Tidak apa-apa," ibunya menggiringnya ke bagian belakang rumah. "Ibu tahu kau benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar berita itu. Bagaimanapun, dia calon suamimu dan kalian sudah mengikat diri. Kau berhak atas kabarnya dan kau juga berhak bertemu dengannya, apapun keadaannya. Kau juga sudah dewasa."

Airmata Hinata hampir merebak lagi karena kata-kata di ujung kalimat ibunya. _Keadaan Gaara_. Dia mencengkeram tas barusan erat-erat. _Kau baik-baik saja, bukan, Gaara?_

Lekas-lekas dia menyeka airmatanya begitu dia melihat Kou di mulut pintu belakang.

Ibunya mengecup keningnya untuk terakhir kali, dan menggenggam wajahnya, "Nanti di kapal kau juga akan bertemu dengan Uzumaki Karin. Secara khusus sudah ibu minta dia untuk menjagamu. Jangan terpisah darinya, ya, Nak. Ibu mendoakanmu. Selamat jalan."

Nyonya Hyuuga tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium kening Hinata sekali lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata masih ingat banyak hal tentang Nagasaki, meski terakhir kali dia mengunjunginya adalah tahun lalu. Saat Gaara baru saja menjadi karyawan di salah satu pabrik besar di sini dan kedua keluarga mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan. Dia tahu bangunan-bangunannya, pemandangan lanskap yang dia tangkap dari kejauhan, bahkan alur-alur jalannya. Jalur trem, stasiun, dia ingat sekali. Kota itu tak banyak berubah sejak dia kecil dan besar di sana, hingga dia tinggalkan beberapa tahun lalu untuk tinggal di Formosa.

Detik ini, semuanya tak terlihat lagi. Dan tak akan pernah sama lagi selamanya. Hinata berdiri di antara bangunan-bangunan yang sudah tak berjiwa, sudah tak berwujud, dan bau-bauan yang membuat sesak. Remukan kayu-kayu dan batu-batu ada di mana-mana, tiang-tiang berdiri tanpa dinding, atap-atap menempel pada tanah.

Hinata tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Dia tak lagi mengenali mana jalan yang dulu dia lalui bersama Gaara di malam-malam tertentu saat pulang dari acara makan bersama ... apalagi jalan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk minum teh di sebuah kedai sederhana. Tempat-tempat kenangan itu tak tercetak lagi di pandangannya. Dia hanya menemukan kota mati.

Hinata menyerah berdiri lama-lama. Dia mulai menyeret langkah dan mencari petunjuk. Rumah Gaara ada di dekat sebuah toko kain dan berjejeran dengan sebuah kantor pos, berseberangan dengan sebuah toko tua yang menjual buku.

* * *

Naluri seolah mengantarnya. Dia berdiri di tengah area kehancuran yang kesekian. Persimpangan mati nomor ke-n. Dia tak mengenali tempat itu sama sekali tetapi firasatnya memberikan arah.

Hinata sampai di antara puing-puing dengan warna yang sangat ia kenali. Gaara mengecat pintu dan jendela-jendelanya dengan warna merah, dan, ya, di antara benda-benda yang remuk berwarna itulah dia berdiri saat ini. Dia berjalan maju ke tempat yang ia terka sebagai ruang tengah dan ia berjongkok di atas tumpukan kayu yang sepertinya dulu merpakan sebuah lemari. Benda-benda seperti buku, lukisan, kotak-kotak yang telah hancur, menyeruak saat tangannya menjelajah.

Gadis itu menemukan foto hitam-putih sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

Nama Gaara dibisikkan bersamaan dengan airmata yang jatuh mengalir.

Angin terus-terusan menyapu nama itu dari reruntuhan rumah, namun Hinata membisikkannya berkali-kali.

* * *

Karin menghampirinya duluan sebelum dia tiba di titik perjanjian.

"Ada banyak orang yang sudah kutanyai," gadis itu membenarkan kacamata tebalnya, dia juga kelihatan menyesal. "Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang tahu Sabaku Gaara."

Hinata menelan ludah, namun sesaat kemudian, matanya membelalak, "Karin—ta-tanganmu—"

"Oh ...," Karin tersadar, memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri, "aku tidak selesai membersihkannya. Tadi, sambil aku mencari informasi, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membantu. Ada banyak orang yang membutuhkan pengobatan," Karin meringis, "dan orang-orang itu kekurangan orang. Perawat dari Palang Merah tidak bisa menangani semuanya sekaligus. Dan luka-luka pasiennya ...," Karin menutup mata rapat-rapat lalu mendeham parau, "aku tidak sanggup. Hinata, kalau kauingin kembali ke penginapan, pergilah. Aku tidak bisa ... meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi jangan bilang pada ibumu, ya? Kaubisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, aku percaya."

Hinata menggeleng cepat, lalu menggenggam salah satu tangan Karin, "Aku ikut."

"Ah, baiklah ... ayo."

* * *

Hinata dan Karin menawarkan diri di tengah-tengah kesibukan rumah sakit darurat tersebut. Karin yang berbicara, Hinata melihat-lihat keadaan sekeliling. Orang-orang dengan kulit yang berbalut perban ada di mana-mana. Bahkan tak sedikit yang salah satu atau bahkan kedua matanya harus ditutupi kain kasa yang tebal. Ada yang telah kehilangan tangan, harus berbaring di atas dada mereka agar luka bakar parah di punggung bisa ditangani—dan lain sebagainya, yang membuat Hinata menutup mata dan menunduk saja.

Lima hari setelah perang, dan inilah yang dia temukan, lebih dari mimpi buruk tentang apapun yang pernah menghampirinya seumur hidupnya.

Mengorbankan sekian ribu jiwa demi jiwa lainnya—Hinata tak tahu yang mana yang harus dibenarkan atau disalahkan ketika semuanya mempunyai argumen dan kekuatan—yang ia bisa hanya _membenci_ perang.

"Ayo, Hinata, kita bisa membantu mulai dari sana," Karin menunjuk ke salah satu pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan lain yang tak kalah penuhnya.

"Baiklah ..."

* * *

"Perbannya harus diganti, Sayang ..."

"Tidak mau, aku mau Ibu! Sekarang ... sekarang," dan isakan pun pecah, lebih nyaring lagi.

Karin menutup wajahnya. Hinata berlalu setelah selesai mengantarkan kain kasa ke beberapa perawat. Gadis itu singgah, mengamati sebentar, lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tapi jika tidak diganti—"

"Anak Manis ... seandainya ibumu ada di sini, dia pasti tidak ingin melihat anaknya menderita dan tidak nyaman karena perbannya yang tidak diganti. Perban yang tidak diganti akan membuatmu lebih sakit, Sayang. Jadi, sebelum kita mencari ibumu, ganti perbannya dulu, ya," sambil berlutut, Hinata menyentuh bahu anak itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat. Separuh kepalanya berpakaian perban.

Karin mengembuskan napas lega setelah anak itu mengangguk. Bisikannya halus, "Aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa membujuknya kalau kau tidak ada," dia pun perlahan membuka pilinan perban di balik kepala lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku ke sana dulu, ya. Sepertinya ruang sebelah butuh bantuan. Kaubisa menanganinya sendiri ... 'kan?"

"Tentu."

"Hinata-san, bisa minta tolong?"

"Hinata-san—"

"Aa-baiklah! Aku segera datang ..."

Hinata sejenak melupakan tunangannya dan jasadnya yang entah berada di mana. Sedang berdiri di suatu tempatkah, atau sudah terbujur kakukah— _oh, tidak, tidak, Hinata, jangan bunuh dirimu dulu dengan rasa sakit karena rasa pesimis—_ Hinata mencoba untuk yakin lagi. Dan dicobanya melupakan semua itu dengan semakin menyibukkan dirinya dengan menawarkan dirinya sebagai perawat pembantu.

* * *

Ketika para perawat yang lewat bergumam _hei, ternyata sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam, pantas aku lapar sekali_ , barulah Hinata sadar dia sudah lebih dari dua belas jam berada di sini.

Pasien yang berdatangan memang tidak ada lagi, pengeboman sudah terjadi cukup lama, namun pasien-pasien yang ada masih memerlukan banyak perawatan bahkan mungkin hingga seminggu ke depan.

Hinata mengasingkan diri ketika tak banyak lagi pekerjaan yang menuntutnya. Menuju ke bagian belakang bangunan. Ia bersandar.

 _Untuk apa aku berada di sini?_ Dia mengeluh sambil menyeka pipinya. Dia ke sini untuk mencari tunangannya, lalu kenapa dia malah mengorbankan banyak hal dari dirinya—waktu, keberanian, rasa takut pada luka, rasa iba pada anak-anak, semuanya!—hanya demi ...

... Hinata lalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Jahatnya aku!_ Cinta memang membutakan, putusnya—

—dan cinta yang buta dan salahlah yang bisa menyetir tindakan ke hal-hal buruk! Hinata tahu Gaara akan membalikkan dirinya dari hadapannya jika ia tahu dirinya berkata demikian. Dia tahu Gaara yang bijak pasti akan menatapnya dingin dan membiarkannya selama sehari tanpa berbicara satu sama lain.

Suatu waktu, keluarga mereka berkumpul di rumah Hinata di Formosa, mendengarkan berita perkembangan perang dari seorang kurir. Gaara yang duduk paling sudut bersama dirinya lalu berkisah pelan tentang awal mula peperangan. Gaara menyimpulkan dengan sederhana, _bahwa keburukan besar berawal dari niat kecil—dan hal yang mirip juga berlaku pada sebuah kebaikan besar. Niat kecil mengawalinya—karena itulah hati-hati dengan niatmu_ , katanya, senja itu. Senja yang merah, yang kemudian pipi Hinata menyamai warnanya karena Gaara tersenyum simpul untuknya.

Maka dia memerintahkan dirinya untuk kembali mengulurkan tangan. Bukan dengan niat untuk membuang waktu karena belum menemukan informasi tentang Gaara sedikit pun, bukan! Gaara akan menggelengkan kepala jika dia mendengarnya!

Hinata kembali masuk ke gedung tua tersebut.

* * *

"Ada satu lagi rumah sakit di dekat sini," Karin menghampirinya, beberapa menit setelah dia bangun di barak sempit khusus perawat tersebut.

"Di mana?"

"Sebelah utara bangunan ini. Sekitar dua persimpangan. Kita mencari tahu di sana?"

Hinata tampak ragu. Karin memijat pelipisnya—dia sendiri sangat kurang tidur.

"Kauingin ke sana sekarang?"

Mata Hinata tertuju pada dinding yang terkelupas. Dia memejamkan mata, melepas napas panjang, kemudian mencoba mencermati apapun yang bisa dia dengar. Meski berada di bagian terpisah dari gedung rumah sakit darurat, dia bisa mendengar tangis anak-anak yang baru terbangun dan tidak menemukan orangtua mereka di sisi seperti biasanya.

Hinata menggeleng. Karin telah bersiap dengan jawaban bahwa _kalau begitu aku saja_ —

—namun gadis itu lantas tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke sana, tapi lupakan dulu tentang Gaara. Kita harus menolong mereka dulu."

"Hinata ..."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kita, Karin?"

* * *

Saat Hinata sedang mencoba mengobati pergelangan kaki seorang ibu tua yang dagingnya terbuka, keributan rumah sakit darurat semakin bertambah.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata! Apa dia di sini?"

Hinata tersentak kaget namun Karin telah menahan orang tersebut, "Ada apa? Apa keperluanmu?"

"Aku harus bertemu Hyuuga Hinata sekarang! Aku sudah berkeliling Nagasaki dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku sekarang—katakan, di mana dia? Kalau tidak ada di sini biar aku cepat-cepat mencari di tempat lain—" lelaki muda itu berkata tak sabar sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah surat.

"Sini, berikan dulu padaku," Karin berjinjit, merebutnya. Lelaki itu menghindar, namun tubuhnya yang pendek kalah gesit dari Karin yang tak perlu berusaha banyak.

"Sini, Nona, tolong saya, jangan apa-apakan surat itu!"

Mata Karin memicing membaca nama pengirim di surat tersebut. Suratnya nampak mengkilat dan punya aroma tersendiri. Diamatinya sambil dibolak-balik Dahinya mengerut, sejurus kemudian dia memanggil, "Hinata! Surat ini aman!"

Hinata melewati desas-desus perawat yang tertarik pada keramaian itu, mencoba menulikan telinganya dan cuek walau sesekali dia tak bisa juga tak melirik. _Ternyata dia anak keluarga Hyuuga. Ternyata dia putri itu! Astaga, pantas penampilannya rapi, kulitnya bagus, dan kelihatan kewalahan melakukan pekerjaan begini, dia tuan putri itu, toh._ Begitu bunyi-bunyinya, Hinata berusaha, sekali lagi, dengan lebih keras, untuk tuli.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Bukalah," Karin menyerahkan amplop tersebut. Kemudian dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah Hinata, sementara matanya menatap si kurir, "Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Aku penjaminnya. Kaubisa mengenali dia lewat matanya, 'kan?"

"A-a ... iya, Anda benar, Nona," dia membungkuk-bungkuk, "maafkan saya ..."

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendapati tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenali, Kemudian dia menggeleng. "Si-siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini padamu? Dan kenapa kaubisa tahu ... aku a-ada di sini?" rasa penasarannya hampir-hampir tak bisa dia suarakan dengan baik.

"Saya datang dari Formosa, Nona Hinata. Tuan Sabaku sendiri yang menyerahkan pada saya. Dan Tuan Hiashi meminta agar saya berkeliling mencari Anda di seluruh Nagasaki untuk secepatnya menemukan Anda ..."

Hinata mendengarkannya dengan rahang menggantung. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mencerna logika si kurir. Gadis itu menahan napasnya saat membuka perlahan penutup amplop.

 _[ Hinata, di manapun kau berada saat ini, kuharap engkau baik-baik saja._

 _Ibumu memberitahuku tentang kepergianmu sesaat setelah aku tiba di rumah kalian. Dia tampak menyesal, namun ayahmu tidak berkata suatu hal buruk pun. Kau tidak perlu takut untuk kembali._

 _Pukul tujuh pagi tanggal 9 Agustus, aku mendadak diminta atasanku untuk pergi ke kota yang jauh dengan kapal laut. Aku berangkat terlambat karena banyak yang harus kuselesaikan. Baru saja kapalku berangkat, baru saja daratan menghilang dari pandanganku, pengeboman itu terjadi. Kapal mengubah rute demi menghindari kemungkinan serangan susulan terhadap Jepang, dan dialihkan ke Formosa. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana, karena itu artinya aku diarahkan ke rumahmu. Aku akan pulang kepadamu dan kuharap kau tidak khawatir sedikit pun tentangku._

 _... ]_

Hinata hanya membaca hingga bagian tersebut dan tangannya gemetaran. Matanya kosong saat ia mendongak kembali menatap Karin.

"Benar-benar Gaara?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu tulisan tangannya ..."

Karin memeluk Hinata yang kemudian tak menemukan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam kepala dan hatinya. Sesaat, mereka melupakan rumah sakit dan bau-bauannya yang membuat mereka sendiri perih.

Hinata mengakhiri pelukan itu sambil menggosok mata dan pipinya. Dia menatap kurir. "Bisakah kau kembali ke Formosa dan membawakan surat balasan?"

"A-a ... iya, Nona Hinata! Bisa, saya bisa."

"Sebentar, kutuliskan balasannya sekarang. Kucari kertasnya dulu ..."

"Tunggu, Hinata," Karin menahan siku Hinata. "Kita bisa pulang bersamanya, jika kaumau. Gaara ada di rumahmu, 'kan?"

Gelengan. Karin tertegun. Hanya dengan bahasa mata, dia mengerti dan kemudian melepaskan tangannya.

"Lakukanlah."

* * *

Tuan Kurir sempoyongan. Baru saja dia tiba di Nagasaki dengan kapal laut, dia harus berkeliling kota tersebut hingga akhirnya bisa bernapas lega—namun hanya untuk segera kembali lagi ke Formosa dengan lutut lemas.

Setidaknya keluarga Hyuuga memberinya bayaran setimpal. Termasuk dari Hinata sendiri.

Dia masuk ke ruang utama keluarga Hyuuga kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam, dengan begitu lama.

"Katakanlah sesuatu," Hiashi juga tak begitu sabar.

"Mohon maaf sekali, Tuan Hiashi. Nona Hinata hanya menitipkan ini kepada saya."

Sebuah surat.

Gaara, yang juga menunggu di balik punggung calon mertuanya, hanya diam sambil melirik kepada selembar kertas yang ada di hadapan Hiashi.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Hiashi begitu berat.

Gaara tak sama sekali menunjukkan keberatan. "Aku akan menunggunya di sini."

"Anak itu. Padahal dia bisa minta kau menyusulnya."

"Tidak mengapa," senyum itu begitu tipis, "dia sudah bilang, Tuan, bahwa dia tidak ingin membuatku repot dan hanya ingin aku beristirahat. Biarkan dia melakukan niat baiknya."

"Dan kau menunggunya?"

Kemudian, senyum itu bertambah nyata, "Dia sudah begitu sering dan begitu lama menungguku dari kejauhan. Melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengetahui perjuangannya, mengapa tidak? Lagipula, aku sama sekali tak merasa rugi menanti orang yang sedang melakukan kebaikan di sana."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tiga minggu, dan Hinata menjadi tirus. Wajahnya berubah dan sekeliling matanya menghitam.

Tetapi tatapan Gaara yang menantinya di suatu petak di pelabuhan adalah suatu hal yang tak pernah berubah.

Pun, senyumnya saat Hinata menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar," Gaara merengkuhnya dan mencium rambutnya. "Terima kasih karena telah melakukan kebaikan."

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Hinata, barulah dia merasakan sesak sekarang dan airmatanya tumpah begitu saja, tersadar betapa gilanya ia sebelumnya hanya karena mengira sosok tunangannya telah berkalang tanah tertelan dentuman bom nuklir. Tersadar betapa besar rasa ingin bertemunya.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar," bisik Gaara lagi, mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Di tempat mereka berdiri dunia mereka berhenti.

Dan itu tak mengapa.

 **end**.

.

* * *

a/n: oke, **Formosa** itu Taiwan, ya, kenapa aku memakai nama itu sih karena aku senang aja dengan namanya (btw itu nama yang diberikan pelaut Portugal, _Ilha Formosa_ , artinya "Pulau yang Indah") www. Hyuuga sekeluarga pindah ke sana karena punya usaha di sana, dan karena Taiwan, sebelum Jepang menyerah, adalah jajahan Jepang dan termasuk "model colony" (we can say, despite the atrocities, Japan did a lot of development in Taiwan).

dan ceritanya sih ... simply karena kapal Gaara dan kapal Hinata berselisih jalan di laut. dan perhitungan hari di fic ini ... semuanya rough calculation, ya, karena aku ngga dapet sumber resmi, berapa hari sih perjalanan dari Taiwan ke Nagasaki ;;_;; anggap aja keluarga Hyuuga, karena noble family, dapat berita sangat cepat lalu Hinata langsung berangkat ke Nagasaki.

dan kita bisa bilang Gaara itu sangat beruntung. **Pengeboman Nagasaki** itu terjadi pukul sebelas pagi, dan menelan banyak korban karyawan Mitsubishi karena jatuhnya sekitar situ. (di situ dibilang kan bahwa Gaara jadi karyawan suatu perusahaan, and yes, it is Mitsubishi tapi aku menghindari penyebutan merk wkwk). makanya, Hinata panik berat.

ugh panjang banget a/n-nya maaf banget huhu kebiasaan di hetalia #dordooorr ok yang jelas, Kimi, maaf ya kalo seandainya ficnya ngga sesuai harapan kamu ;;_;;; dan buat cing aka planariang, glad to take part in your wonderful event!


End file.
